Coming of age
by female transformer toa
Summary: Days after His almost execution, Blurr goes through a painful transformation and after days of trying to avoid it, He collapses from it and needs his friends to be there. His painful past is revealed and he finally starts to recover from it. Blurrxoc


It had been a few days from the almost execution and Blurr was still recovering from the lava scars. Juana never left Blurr's side and did what she could to cool the scars off everyday. They were even more in love than before and the autobots noticed this. They decided to stay until Blurr was healed and decide to see to it that the zoras were safe. Blurr and Juana were still sleeping in each others' arms and Every morning when he woke up, Blurr would stroke Juana's face. Her outside beauty showed who she was on the inside. One morning, Blurr woke up with Juana still in his arms. His body felt like it was burning. He felt his forehead but didn't have a fever. He started to get up but collapsed. This woke Juana and her furret up when he tried to get up and Juana looked at him. "Blurr, are you okay?" Juana said. "My body feels like it is burning" Blurr said looking at Juana and Furret. "You don't have a fever" Juana said. "Could you check my body out?" Blurr asked. "Okay but I'll need you to let me see your bare chest" Juana said. Blurr took his shirt off and laid down for Juana to check him out. Juana checked out how Blurr was burning inside. Juana found the burning pain and found out what was wrong with Blurr.

"What is wrong with me?" Blurr asked. "You're going through a transformation" Juana said. "What does that means?" Blurr asked. "You're becoming zoralike and because the transformation is starting, There is nothing I can do to stop it" Juana said. "I should have known this was happening to me. I never knew that this was possible" Blurr said. "You never knew our parents and being half zora means when you're the right age, you will start going through painful things mainly the body. It is okay though" Juana said. "Is it always this painful?" Blurr said in pain. "It is okay" Juana said. "It is so painful" Blurr reminded her. "I went through it. It was really painful and I had nightmares for days as the transformation happened to me" Juana said. "I don't want to go to through this pain. It hurts so much" Blurr said feeling tears threatening to fall. "Blurr, It's okay. The best way to aviod the pain to sleep through it. If I could, I would stop the pain but I can't" Juana said. "I think you should rest for awhile" Juana said seeing Blurr's tears. "I'll stay with you as you go through this painful transformation" Juana said brushing the tears away. Blurr laid on the bed he and Juana shared resting his head in Juana'a lap. Juana gently stroked Blurr's face doing everything she could to calm Blurr down and Blurr was slowly starting to forget the pain.

"I'm frightened, Juana. I'm still recovering from the lava and when I was lowered into the lava, It started to hurt so much. The hunters laughed as they lowered me even lower in the lava. I never thought you would come for me and I am glad to be back here" Blurr said as Juana looked at Blurr. "The lava left your legs scared but at least the pain from them were healed and you have to stay with me and your friends as you recover. I know that once the transformation you're going through, you will still be the one I met and saved from the hunters" Juana said. "Could I get some rest?" Blurr asked. "Yes, you need it. It is too early to worry about this anyway. It's around 3:30 AM and you should get as much rest as you can" Juana said truthfully. Blurr nodded and fell asleep. Juana herself was tired but She wouldn't leave Blurr like this. Juana asked Furret to get Blurr another blanket or so to keep Blurr comfortable. Furret went to where Juana kept her spare Blankets and brought two to her mistress. Covering Blurr with them, Juana wrapped them around Blurr who remained asleep.

"How is Blurr doing?" Rodimus asked. "He is asleep" Juana said. "I heard he was in pain but I didn't know he was still sleeping" Rodimus said. "He is going through a transformation that only half zoralike breeds like Blurr and I go through. Blurr is going through it and he is frightened about it" Juana said gently wiping away the tears Blurr could no longer hold back even though he was asleep. "I know He is still recovering but the way he is still recovering from his wounds, Blurr is still really weak and you had done more than what any girls back on Cybertron could do" Rodimus said looking at Blurr who was asleep. "You had same his life a few times. You comforted him when he was upset. You tended to his wounds. You calmed him down from his fever. Most of all, You stayed beside him and kept him safe. He was taken from his old home and robbed of freedom but you gave him a new home and his freedom stolen from him. You are one of us now. I had seen your bravery to save Blurr from the lava and your plan to cool him off. He is safe now and He will be in pain from this transformation" Rodimus said.

For several days, Blurr went through the transformation. It caused him so much pain but Juana and the autobots were with him. He couldn't eat anything because of the transformation but there was nothing he could do. Jauna would calm him by singing a lullaby the real elders used to sing her when she was scared and it was always calmed him down. Blurr started thinking about his past and he always had it hard.

He was born after his mother was mortally wounded and she died from those wounds. He grew up in a orhanage where everyone made fun of him because of the way he talked and even the parents who would come abopt a orphan wouldn't choose him. He joined the autobots when they started building autobot city and he fought bravely against the decepticons. It was after the war ended that the nightmares started occuring. The autobots had always wondered why he was staying up when he had those nightmares. He tried for two years to get a girl but they always said he was annoying. Then the hunters appeared and started chasing him to sell him as a slave. They chased him for weeks until he was alone in the base. They had finally caught him there and they dragged him back to their ship. The autobots tried to stop them but they were too fast and he was taken from his home and friends. They had knocked him out with a drug and cried in pain from the shot in his neck. They had removed his weapons and armor leaving him harmless. The hunters had tied him up after taking his weapons and armor but it kept getting worse. They had straved and beat him so he wouldn't fight back. The weeks with those hunters were so painful and he had wanted to die. He had very little water during those weeks and After arriving where they were going to sell him, He saw many people who looked at him like he was a monster. He was even more thirsty when they drink water in front of him. For days, the hunters tried to sell him to unwilling people. They didn't even looked at him. He heard them said that they were going to sell him if no one bought him that day. It was late afternoon when he saw Juana and Furret and she looked at him.

For once since his arrival there, There was a kind face who had mercy in her eyes. Blurr didn't want to die but he thought she wouldn't buy him. He was wrong when she bought him and gently led him away from the hunters. She had tried to untie him when the hunters therw a bomb at them and he fell into a river. Juana had went after him and he wasn't moving when she brought him to the shore of lake hylia where she did CPR to save his life. He was still knocked out and he was carrying back to the zora's domain. It was there where he was finally untied and his wounds were tended to. He had fell asleep after Talking to Juana and he started having a nightmare during the time she was gone. He had a fever from the cold water and he tried to get warm. When Juana had returned, he had tossing and turning but Juana held him in her protective arms and comforted him. When he woke up, Juana was there and got some blankets to keep him warm. She was wiping the sweat from his fever away when he told her his name and she told him her name. Blurr had even fell asleep when Juana was wiping his face and she fell asleep too. It took him weaks for the fever to go down and Juana was there beside him. He started talking slower so people could understand him better. It was after the fever that he followed Juana into the underwater cave and it was there where he kissed her. He even stayed with her. He slept beside her everynight until the hunters had almost killed him again. He was reunited with his friends but he was accused of Attacking Juana and was placed in the dungeons after his sentence.

Juana had arrived with A guard who left her alone with him. Juana had swam towards him when he saw her. He had learned the real elders were dead and he foundout why people made fun of him. It was because he was half zora but he didn't care. Juana spoke with him and when he told her about the elders, he told her of his feelings towards her and that he would accept his fate. Juana returned his feelings and she burst into tears when Blurr told her he accepted his fate and he would die happily knowing he found the girl of his dreams and that she loved him in return. Talking fast had always made her laugh but Blurr silently wept seeing how Juana was upset. His hands were tied behind his back when she wept and he couldn't hold or comfort her. Before Juana had left, They shared a kiss and Blurr saw her leave with a broken spark. He was then led to death mountain and lowered into the lava two hours later and wehn his legs were in the lava, he screamed in pain. Luckly Juana had come and revealed the hunters to the gorons. Juana then pulled him up but he slipped and almost fell into the lava when Juana grabbed his hand and pulled him up onto solid ground. She even hugged him and he was taken to Eldin's spring where the lava burns cooled off. Juana had returned home with him in her arms and he was glad to be home.

Thinking about his past, Blurr was still afraid of his transformation but Juana was gently stroking him like a cat to help him feel braver. His friends were in the room and he felt better that they were here. Blurr was tired and closed his eyes to sleep for a while. Hours passed and Blurr didn't wake up. "Why won't Blurr wake up?" Kup demanded seeing how Blurr was still sleeping. "He has gone so much through the past few months and he kept wants to sleep for awhile" Juana said looking worried. Blurr hadn't woke up since this morning but it was night time now. "If you asked me, He is too chicken to abmit he is weak" Kup said rudely. "We don't need to act this way" Rodimus said. "It was his fault that he couldn't outrun the hunters and now he is in this state because of her. We don't need him and maybe it is best to leave him to die" Kup said looking at Blurr who seemed to heard Kup despite the state he was in. Kup's eyes were watery and he closed them to keep them from falling.

"I was the one who found Blurr as a baby. There was a girl who looked like him and I knew she must have died. In her arms was Blurr. I brought him to the orphanage that took him in. When He was placed under my command, I was strict with him and tried to make him stronger. I guess I went too far when I told him that he was not one of us. Now seeing him in this becoming what you are makes me feel like I was the weak one when he was trying so hard to prove me to be strong" Kup said looking at Blurr who was still sleeping. "What am I saying?" Kup wondered if he said the wrong thing. "He understands" Rodimus said. "Blurr, You will make it through this slowly" Juana said to her sleeping friend. "He was never took things slowly because he is really fast" Acree said. "We know that but it was after those nightmares that he was always so slow" Rodimus said. "He always screamed when he woke up and he always stayed stayed awake for the rest of the night back home. He wasn't as fast as he was during that time and No matter how many times we told him to rest, he refused. He told that the one thing that made feel safe from the nightmares was the shadow with the ferretlike creature around her neck buying from the traders. It was the onyl thing that was so comforting to him" Ultra magnus said.

"The girl with a ferretlike creature around her neck? I think I know who you mean" Juana said as furret got on her shoulder. "I was in the market where Blurr was being sell at but no one bought him. Furret was around my neck when we saw him looking at me like he saw me before. I bought him and gave the freedom he was robbed of when I brought him home" Juana said looking at Blurr who wasn't moving. "Is Blurr dead?" Acree asked as it seemed Blurr wasn't breathing. "Juana" Blurr said in a weak voice. The autobots saw Blurr opened his eyes waking up at last. "You finally woke up" Juana said. "I beedn through so much pain the past few months but I'm finally starting to recover from the past. The past was cruel to me but I know it was by fate to happen. I'm half Zora and I'm proud of it now. That was the part I never knew existed until a few weeks ago. I know who the girl from the nightmares I is" Bluur said. "Who is it, Blurr?" Rodimus asked. "It was Juana. She is always warm and protective when people were scared" Blurr said. "How do you know she is your friend?" Kup asked. "Her beauty on the outside shows who she is on the inside and I love how kind she is to others" Blurr said. "You are right, Blurr. Juana's beauty shows her true nature" Rodimus said.

The Autobots left Blurr's bedside leaving Juana alone with him. "I'm glad that you are willing to live on" Juana said. "Thank you, Juana, for saving my life and bringing my friends to me in my time of need" Blurr said before he fell asleep again. "The painful part of his transformation is complete. Now he can finally rest without worrying about it. He had a cruel past but now he will have a better future after what he has been through since he got here" Juana said as Furret fell asleep beside Blurr. The autobots decided to spend the night in Juana's room to show how much they truly cared about him. They had been so worried when he was taken from them and now he finally started to recover from the past. Juana laid down beside Blurr after the autobots fell asleep and fell asleep beside him. Teh road to recovery would long and hard but Blurr would make it.

Third part of Blurr's oneshot with Juana completed. This is alot like a TMNT Episode called tales of Leo. What Blurr was going through is alot like what Leonardo went through and now he is finally on the road to recovery. I don't own Rodimus, Kup, Arcee, Ultra magnus, the zoras, zora's domain, Hyrule, Furret, and Blurr. I do own Juana. 


End file.
